A Father's Return
by Andrew Ronald Tarek Skywalker
Summary: Summary inside


AN: No, I am not abandoning The Senator and the Supreme Commander, I just love Skywalker family stories, this one is mainly about Father and Son reuniting 3 years after ROTS, to set up beforehand. Anakin never turned, Order 66 and the shock caused him to fall into a coma for a year and when he woke up hid on Naboo with Padmé's family, learning of her death and her child's death too, Anakin doesn't buy it and goes to the one place he can think of, his Step family, what awaits him, disappointment or joy?

 _Lars Homestead, Tatooine, 16 BBY_

Owen Lars sighed in irritation, as he heard a knock on the door, he then heard his wife's angry voice.

"Owen Lars! There is someone knocking on our door, get up and answer it," Beru Lars said, her voice was low but no less angry, they had not been on the best of terms concerning one thing, their little nephew, Luke Skywalker. Owen felt the boy needed to be raised to understand the value of hard work just like he and his father Cliegg had been, which was understandable, if not a little rigid. Beru however thought differently, knowing Anakin would want his son to be loved and cared for, she thought a soft approach was understandable considering the way Shmi had been. Owen however was unable to let go of his considerable animosity towards Anakin being that he'd left his mother on Tatooine to go off with the Jedi, Beru disagreed with him about it, hence why they weren't getting on so well right now, Owen grunted as he got up.

"I'm going Beru," he said back, trying to make himself look presentable in his pyjama trousers and shirt, muttering "who comes here this early in the morning?" as it was a 6 am on a Sunday, a weekend, he went to the door and opened it, seeing a figure he knew all too well, it was Old Ben Kenobi. Naturally, of course he looked like hell all over, his hair and beard were a 50/50 split between auburn and silver, he was more wrinkled than ever and now he looked decidedly frightened for them, Owen didn't like this man, but he knew he wouldn't come without a reason.

"Someone is coming, and I fear he is here for Luke," Ben said without preamble, Owen looked past him and up to see a ship fast approaching and felt his jaw slacken, it was a Jedi starfighter, an ETA 2 to be exact, he saw the ship slow down and begin landing procedures, Ben had his lightsaber in his hands in a defensive stance, the front of the ship opened to reveal a dark hooded figure jumping gracefully from the ship, he was tall, broad shouldered and muscular, one hand was covered in black leather and the other was free, he noticed there was a wedding ring on the left hand, the right hand though had a lightsaber in hand, and the figure in question ignited the blade, revealing its dark navy blue colour, Owen shrank back but Obi Wan strode up to the figure, igniting his own blue blade, the figure stopped for a moment.

"Obi Wan Kenobi, I should've known you survived the purge," the man said, his voice giving nothing away, Obi Wan tried to study the man up close, but his hood and cloak were very good at hiding his face and body, he did notice the wedding ring though and narrowed his eyes.

"You're married," Obi Wan stated and it wasn't a question, the man let out a bitter laugh.

"I was, but she died, our child survived though and I'm looking for the people who have him or her," the man replied, Obi Wan took note of the man's youthful voice, he couldn't be that old, mid-twenties at oldest, he decided to extinguish the blade of his weapon, watching the man do the same, his posture relaxing.

"You want to know how I survived don't you?" the man asked quietly, Obi Wan nodded.

"Yes, if you don't mind," he replied, the man took a deep breath and began his story.

"I was a Jedi Knight, 23 years old, I had been through a lot at this time and to say my faith in the old Order was next to gone would be kind, I had lost my hand defending my Master only to be lectured about my recklessness in battle," he paused and held up said hand, it was gloved but Obi Wan got the picture, "I was assigned a padawan I didn't want at first, but grew to love her as a little sister, add to that in the background I was trying to keep a secret marriage while constantly watching my wife be flirted with at parties, add to that again the Jedi Council had been lecturing me about everything they could, from recklessness to disobedience, tardiness, attachments, you name it. Also, I was never the most comfortable in war due to how pointless it all seemed, as well as all the death made me seriously uncomfortable, I kept it hidden because I knew I would be lectured about it if I ever spoke out against the Jedi Code. Near the end of the war, my padawan was expelled for a crime committed by a friend of hers and I fought for her innocence, we proved it, but she left the Order. Then, an ex-lover of my wife decides he wants to win her back, so I walk in on them about to kiss each other, I beat him to a bloody pulp at that point because you don't do that, in ignorance or not, he ended up killed by the Separatists though, at the end of the war was when my wife told me she was pregnant, I was ecstatic but nervous, then Order 66 happened and I went into shock, my own troops circling me, surrounding me, their commanding General, to kill me, I ended up falling unconscious and wound up in a coma for the next year, where my wife had died and my child was presumed dead as well, I decided to go into hiding at my in laws house, it was non-descript and simple to hide there, I was a wreck for about 6 months, still am to an extent but I am better at hiding it now than before, I then thought to go searching for my child as I went to my wife's grave and felt for any life forces, there was the faded one of my wife but nothing else, so here I am, on the hunt for a child and finding Obi Wan Kenobi instead." The man finished, Obi Wan's mind was reeling, sheesh this man had it rough, he thought of his late brother Anakin, and how similar their stories were, the man watched him for a moment before sighing.

"You want my identity," he said, it wasn't a question, Obi Wan nodded.

"I do," he replied, the man in front of him slowly reached up and pulled his hood down, his face was covered slightly by the beard that went to the bottom of his nose, there was a fading scar over his right eye and his dark blonde hair went just beyond shoulder length, the man's eyes came to meet Obi Wan's own hazel eyes and he gasped in shock, these eyes he'd know anywhere, they were the sky blue eyes of his brother, his old friend, his padawan, his son in all but blood, Anakin Skywalker.

"An-Anakin?" Obi Wan whispered numbly, Anakin nodded and opened his arms, to catch Obi Wan running into his arms, he laid his head on his old padawan's shoulder, crying and he didn't care.

"it's good to see you again Master," Anakin whispered, gently pulling away of Obi Wan's arms, Obi Wan's tearful eyes met his own.

"Why didn't you come sooner?" Obi Wan asked hoarsely, Anakin looked him dead in the eye.

"I thought you died, back to my main question though, where is my child Obi Wan?" Anakin asked, Obi Wan's eyes wondered to the homestead and Anakin picked up on it immediately.

"My son, Luke is with them," he stated, Obi Wan turned sharply to him.

"How do you know his name?" he asked.

"Padmé picked it out, I picked out Leia for a girl, she picked Luke out for a boy, she was right, always was," Anakin said wistfully, Obi Wan took Anakin's hand, pulling him towards the homestead, Anakin waited behind though, as Owen approached Obi Wan.

"That Jedi gone yet?" Owen asked, Obi Wan shook his head.

"No, he's here," Obi Wan said motioning Anakin to hurry, Anakin strode to the door to Obi Wan's side and dared Owen to tell him to go.

"Owen Lars, it's been awhile," Anakin stated awkwardly, Owen looked confused.

"Do I know you?" he asked pointedly, Anakin nodded.

"You do, I came here to check on my mother once," he said, causing Owen's eyes to go wide.

"A-Anakin?!" Owen stammered, looking him up and down, Anakin smiled.

"It's me Owen, I'm here and I'm here for my son, Luke," Anakin stated, Owen snapped his jaw shut and looked at him seriously.

"I hope you're ready, he's in his room, but I will miss him," he said sadly, Anakin put a hand on Owen's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Owen, I'll bring him back here when he's older for visits," Anakin assured him, Owen smiled and nodded.

"Where's Beru?" he then asked kindly.

"Here."

Anakin walked in further to see Beru walking with a cup of blue milk towards him, she smiled warmly at him.

"I knew you would come, I just didn't know when," she said as she started crying, putting the milk on the table, Anakin took her in a hug.

"Don't cry, you'll see him again, I'll bring him for visits when he's older," he promised, she smiled at him and pulled away, leading him to Luke's room, Beru quietly opened the door to see Luke playing with his toy skyhopper, she knocked on the door and he looked up at her, Beru looked at her nephew seriously, Luke stood up and went to his bed, sitting down. Beru motioned for Anakin to come to the room and he hung back out of sight.

"Luke, sweetie, there is someone here to see you, he's here now," Beru said slowly, Anakin then walked in the room. Luke looked at this new man, he was tall and for some reason he was wearing black on a desert planet, either he was also from this place or didn't care.

"Don't you get hot in that?" Luke blurted out, Anakin and Beru exchanged an amused look before turning back to Luke.

"It does get a little hot, but since I'm from here it's not too bad," Anakin said gently, smiling at Luke, he then turned to Beru.

"Can you please leave us alone Beru, I need to talk to him about something," he stated, Beru nodded and left them alone.

"Luke…do you know of your parents at all?" Anakin asked hesitantly, Luke looked sad.

"Mummy and daddy died, uncle and aunt said so," the boy told him sadly, Anakin shook his head, his heart clenching at his boy's sadness.

"They were only half right, I'm sorry to say your mummy is indeed dead, but your daddy, he isn't and he's looking for you," Anakin replied softly, Luke looked at him sceptically, before his eyes lit up.

"You know my daddy?!" Luke asked excitedly, Anakin smiled warmly at his son.

"Yup, I do, I am your daddy," Anakin told him, Luke gaped at him for a moment, almost not wanting to believe it, but he knew this was indeed his daddy.

"Da-daddy?" Luke asked in shock, Anakin smiled.

"Yes Luke, I'm your daddy."

"But-but-but they said you died!"

"They didn't know I was alive, some bad people wanted me dead, and they nearly won, but I beat them," Anakin said, he knelt down and opened his arms to his son, Luke ran into his father's arms.

Father and son had then moved to the Lake Retreat on Naboo and Luke would always fondly remember the first time he had met his father.

 _23 years later, Naboo_

"Dad? What's wrong?" 26-year-old Luke asked, seeing his father's tears, Anakin quickly blinked back his tears to smile at Luke, then looked at his wedding ring.

"My little man has grown up now, it's difficult to believe that," Anakin said wistfully, Luke rolled his eyes, but didn't comment.

"So, how's Kiera doing? The baby giving her hell?" Anakin teased, Luke laughed.

"Yup, he's due any day now, I can't believe it," Luke said in awe, Anakin laughed himself.

"Save your awe for when he gets here, you decided on a name yet?" he asked, Luke nodded.

"I have the reigns, I'm naming him after his grandfather," he said, watching his father snap back to him in surprise, the blonde grey eyebrows arched.

"Kiera's okay with that?" Anakin asked in astonishment, Luke smiled and nodded.

"Yep," Luke said and nearly choked at the hug his father gave him, for it was very tight.

"Thank you," Anakin whispered softly.

Days later, Anakin Ben Skywalker was born, he inherited his mother's raven hair colour and his father's steel blue eyes, he also inherited his grandfather's sarcastic sense of humour.

Luke would tell his family many tales of the great Anakin Skywalker, but his favourite was the one where he met a small boy who just wanted his daddy back, and got him back.

THE END


End file.
